


Old Photographs

by Happi_Patti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, literally just stinky old married men, this is about Norway but he's not in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happi_Patti/pseuds/Happi_Patti
Summary: He carefully and ever so calmly bent back the pins on the frame gaining him access inside. He snatched out the photo and shoved it into his hoodie pocket not caring if he left it dented.  In the midst of shoving the now-empty frame in the Hutch's top drawer, his curiosity struck him again.A stack as thick as a dictionary of photos while a decaying rubber band hugged them so tightly. They smelt like his unkept basement and old rubber, it assaulted his senses.'Maybe I can replace the photo in the frame with one of these' was his brain's excuse to snoop some more.
Relationships: Denmark & Iceland (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Old Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I cant write this is my first fanfiction.

The air smelt of a burning fireplace and sweet alcohol. It gave off such a warm atmosphere Ice automatically felt as if it was his home. Denmark had that way with people, able to accustom his lifestyle for any guest. It was what made him so likeable Iceland presumed. The creamy walls complimented The dark brown furniture displayed with small items and mementos. 

Though of course, it wasn't just the house that drove the young boy to drop by. He grew a fonding for the Dane. The classic 'I haven't seen this relative for a while, so it's time to get together again' type visit. He isn't technically a relative, but he felt a connection such as his brother, maybe by the fact that he raised him. 

Ice walked around taking in the warm smell of the house and acknowledging all the photos and small items placed on all the tablespace. He didn't like to admit it but he was quite a nosy person but Den left earlier to deal with errands. Of course, he wouldn't mind if he looked around a bit right? The carpet trudged against his feet until he slowed his constant pacing. 

There amongst his mantle in a small golded frame was a picture of him.

Sitting amongst the mineral-crusted dock on lake Mjøsa was Iceland looking off to the millions of little ripples that glimmered amongst the sunset. He could practically smell the image as it brought up that old memory. Nevertheless, he couldn't look at it, as such leaving it to be displayed on the mantle for the Danes obnoxious friends. 

He needed to displace it. Overdramatic yes, but he called it problem-solving. 

He carefully and ever so calmly bent back the pins on the frame gaining him access inside. He snatched out the photo and shoved it into his hoodie pocket not caring if he left it dented. In the midst of shoving the now-empty frame in the Hutch's top drawer, his curiosity struck him again. 

A stack as thick as a dictionary of photos while a decaying rubber band hugged them so tightly. They smelt like his unkept basement and old rubber, it assaulted his senses. 

'Maybe I can replace the photo in the frame with one of these' was his brain's excuse to snoop some more. 

He removed the rubber band and sat on the squishy carpet in the view of the lamplight above him. The band broke but it has lost its stretch so it was expected. 

When he finally had a full view of the first photo is breath hitched. It has worn down with its age with the exposer too high you can barely see the outlines of the pale blonde hair of the figure. 

It was of Norway. In a short-sleeved tucked white button-up, cuffed pants, and sunglasses stood Norway. Of all people. He was leaning in almost a pose over a car. It was bright teal he remembered that car, but in the photo, it was dulled and brightened from the old camera. The details amongst his face were less butchered from the camera so you could see it resembling one of a vouge model. 

'What was this doing at Denmark's house?'

The next photo wasn't so damaged besides the yellowish staining on the edges. It was on the same day as the last picture. This time you only saw his upper body. His hair messy not being bound by his usual hairclip, glasses held above his head with his left hand and was smirking. An expression Ice couldn't make up as to what it meant as it stretched closely to an honest smile. 

He has seen Norway smile and laugh to the point of coughing but the way he looked here was too personal, he had a feeling he was intruding on something he shouldn't see. These smiles and laughs were meant for someone specific, not him or the rest of the world. They seemed different than the ones he would give to his other friends. 

There was a particular one where Den and Nor were both in the lenses frame this time. They looked as if they were in the middle of dancing. The way dens arms snaked across Nor's body for him to lay his hands on him in return. It was much older and broken down this one, black and white even. Its age is not what made it stand out but how "1,442 år min elskede" was written so feverishly across the back in the Danes dramatic handwriting. Iceland doesn't know much at all about Danish, but he doesn't need a translator to know what it's saying. The way Denmark held Norway so preciously spoke enough for him. 

Some even had himself usually in the background avoiding any to all view of the camera, some had a warm glow from the fireplace, some had shirtless bodies wrapped in crimson sheets and even coffee stains. There was only one thing that each photograph had in common.

Each had Norway. 

Iceland peripheral senses had him avert his eyes. They were met with Denmark's slacks. Iceland froze and his body tensed up gripping the photo currently in his hand. The rest were sprawled out on the floor to get a good look at each of them so there was no way on making an excuse by now. 

'No no no he saw me digging through his stuff way to go ya' loser.' 

Denmarks eyes scanned the mess on the floor before locking eye contact with Ice. His expression was unreadable. Iceland shuddered when he met his bright blue gaze. 

"Denmark I'm sorry I'll clean it up I was looking for uh-" He stopped. What was he supposed to say? Den's face softened and spread his usual smile. "Oh, ice ya should know I don't care about that." Denmark sat down comfortably next to him with traces of melted snow still in his clothes. 

"M' glad you brought these out haven' seen these for years actually. Since they stopped selling the film for my camera ya know. I guess it lasted a good few years ain't it?" Den gesturing to the assortment on the floor at that last part. He let out a laugh that sounded similar to a sigh as he reached out and grabbed one of the photos. It was the one with the writing on the back. 

Ice sat more comfortably also, leaning more on Dan to see the photos he picked up easier. He didn't not care for Denmark and Norway's relationship, he almost found it.. sweet. Of course, he would never admit it out loud. 

"This was on our anniversary. I took him out dancin' and some nice folk offered to take the photo for us." His eyes almost glassy as his smile drifted softer. 

"I didn't know ya old guys were so sappy. " Ice tried his best to act unamused but Den got through to him. He only smiled wider and laughed at that comment. This is the first time Ice ever saw the Dane so genuine. His smile and mannerisms were more relaxed and the way he held each photo in his hand with care to not lose the precious memories. "Oh ice ya couldn't have just realized right? We are the oldest sappiest bastards in history". 

Ice couldn't keep in his amusement and began pointing at different photos and having them explained by den. Not surprisingly Dens amazing at storytelling since with each one he spoke from the bottom of his heart. 

And he was right. 

They are the oldest sappiest bastards in history.

**Author's Note:**

> "1,442 år min elskede" is danish for "1,442 years my beloved"


End file.
